Accidentally In Love
by TumblingTroublesomeTumbleweeds
Summary: Idea came to me when I read the Owner's Manual things. Best friends, polar opposites: artist and fangirl. What happens when the fangirl orders two Naruto Units? How will her friend survive awkward midnight encounters and freaky art displays? Deidara/OC
1. The Mercy of Rabid Fangirls

The Mercy of Rabid Fangirls

Lily emerged from her workroom slightly irritated "what the hell is all the screaming about? Is there a spider somewhere?" she narrowed her eyes at a rather large box sitting in the entrance hall "what is that?" she asked warily. Lily remembered the last time her roommate had gotten a box that large…and it wasn't good.

Gabby giggled "isn't it amazing?" she cooed causing Lily to gag "what is it?" she asked glaring at it as though it did her a personal wrong "it's a Deidara!" Lily boggled "what on earth is a Deidara? Is it the same as that Itachi thing? Cause you remember how that happened…" she narrowed her eyes at the memory of waking up to see a knife poised above her head. "The garbageman called the police when they found the body or whatever you'd call it…that thing wasn't human" she shuddered.

Gabby shook her head "that was the Itachi model no, the Deidara model wouldn't do that" she began cutting the tape. Lily narrowed her eyes and perched herself on the couch staring warily at the box "he's an artist like you" Gabby smiled. Lily scoffed "an artist huh? Any true artist knows that art is transient and ephemeral" "what's ephemeral?" "get a dictionary". Lily flicked a lock of auburn hair over her shoulder "you know if that _thing _in there attempts to exterminate us like the last one I'm gonna lock you up in the loony bin" she told her best friend turning her attention to the TV.

"Don't worry" Gabby smiled "he'll be good" she finished the tape and struggled to get the second box out. "Lils could you come help?" Gabby asked her friend. Lily sighed in resignation and helped lift out the second box "why the hell is there two?" she asked suspiciously. Gabby shrugged "shipping container and actual container?" she suggested. Lily shrugged and was about to go back to her show when she heard a 'beep, beep, beep' she turned around fearfully and said "Gabs?" "Lils?" "Do you know why it's beeping?" Gabby examined the box "looks like it's this back here" she pointed to a circuit breaker. Lily grew cold "Gabrielle back away from the box this instant and move slowly" Gabby did as she was told fear crossing her face "wire cutters now…and HURRY" she shouted the last word.

Gabby nodded and returned moments later with wire cutters. Lily crossed swiftly to the box, knelt down and snipped the red and black wires. The ticking stopped "it's safe to open" she said panic subsiding. Gabby nodded nervously and soon the box opened to reveal a blonde-haired blue-eyed teenage boy wearing a black robe with red clouds. He blinked and Lily gazed skywards in exasperation "it's another one" she sighed in defeat "if it tries to kill us I'm putting YOU out for the garbageman got it?" she said.

Gabby nodded although she never took Lily's threats seriously. They'd known each other far too long for that to ever happen. "I have a name you know yeah" said the boy in the box. Lily narrowed her eyes "I didn't bother to learn the last ones name either and in the end it tried to KILL US" she glanced at Gabby who looked sheepish. "Well I'm going back to my den" Lily waved and went down the hall.

"Are you going to come out?" Gabby asked the Deidara curiously. He looked at her "why should I yeah?" Gabby sighed "LILY!" she called startling him. Lily emerged irritably chocolate brown eyes dark "what now?" she sighed. "Is art fleeting or eternal?" she asked Lily. Lily looked at her in disbelief "I don't know what possessed you to ask that as you know my answer already" she turned to head back "please just answer" Gabby called down the hall. The redhead didn't even glance back "art is fleeting" she groused. The Deidara jumped out "did she just say art is fleeting yeah?" he questioned, blue eye flashing in excitement.

"You're so cute!" she squealed. The Deidara looked irritated and went down the hall Lily had disappeared down "where are you going?" "to talk to her because she agrees with me yeah" he said and knocked on the last door.

Lily sat down at her bench; she spent most of her time in her workroom or "den" as she liked to call it. It smelled like paint and clay and was a glorious mess. Clay sculptures littered the room and canvases covered in oil paint, water paint, acrylic, any kind of paint you can imagine. She heard a squeal and sighed. Her best friend was the typical avid-rabid is more like it-fangirl. She went back to her sculpture when she heard a knock at the door. She sighed again _am I ever going to finish this? _she wondered getting up to get the door.

Fully expecting to see her short, blonde-haired, hazel-eyed friend she was surprised when she pulled the door open to come face to face with a tall, blonde-haired, blue-eyed young man…the one from the box. She squeaked in surprise and instantly berated herself for such an undignified reaction "umm can I help you?" she asked. He looked at her sideways "art is fleeting yeah?" taken aback by his sudden question she nodded "yeah…any true artist knows art is transient and ephemeral although I can see how it could be viewed as both eternal and ephemeral" she narrowed her eyes "why?"

He smiled "it's the first time anyone else has ever agreed art is transitory yeah" he said. Lily was amused by the way he ended his sentences with 'yeah'. "Tell me about it" Lily rolled her eyes "oh well, they're just badly informed" she leaned her hip against the door "Gabby tells me you're an artist?" "who's Gabby yeah?" Lily smirked "the squealy one" she smirked "you'll get used to it" she laughed at the look of disbelief that crossed his face. "You will. Trust me. I've known Gabby since we were 6, you get used to it…now I've gotta go. Later" she slammed the door leaving a very stricken Deidara at the mercy of a rabid fangirl.


	2. Art Discussions

Art Discussions

A month had passed wherein, the Deidara only saw the gorgeous Lily a total of five times. He couldn't figure out whether her hair color was brown or red and it intrigued him to no end. He had to put up with the irritating Gabby daily and he understood why Pretty Lily locked herself in her workroom. The Deidara kept going back to that day when she'd flung the door open and he was greeted with the familiar scent of clay.

The Deidara sighed in relief. Irritating Gabby as he had nicknamed her had been gone most of the day and Pretty Lily, like usual, was locked in her workroom. The Deidara wandered down the hallway, curious as to what she was doing in there. He pressed his ear against the door when he heard an explosion and a string of profanities that the Deidara thought would put the Hidan to shame. He did like the explosion sound though and wondered whether Pretty Lily liked explosions if she did Pretty Lily just jumped to Hot Lily in a matter of seconds. He was about to knock when the door opened "I'm HOOOOME!" Irritating Gabby's voice came from the door. The Deidara sighed and went to say hi.

The Deidara entered the foyer to come face to face with a rather large, cardboard box. The Deidara examined it curiously when Irritating Gabby showed up again "hi Dei-kun" she cooed making him inwardly gag "I brought you a friend" the Deidara raised an eyebrow "huh?" he asked. Gabby giggled "you'll see" she sang "can you get Lils for me?" she pleaded batting her eyelashes. The Deidara did only to get away before he threw up. He knocked on the door to the den and heard the sound of feet "one second" said Pretty Lily's voice. He heard slamming and what sounded like chains. The door opened and his eyes widened Pretty Lily was looking even prettier than usual with her long auburn hair in disarray and in sweatpants and a Fourth of July shirt with fireworks on it. "You knocked?" she asked and the Deidara realized he had been staring "uh yeah…Gabby needs you yeah" he told her.

Pretty Lily groaned "what now?" she mumbled shutting the door to the workroom. The Deidara followed her "she had a big box yeah" he told her. She stopped dead in her tracks and he nearly bumped into her. She turned to him a look of horror in her eyes "you're joking" she said flatly and the Deidara shook his head. She swore explosively "GABRIELLE!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. "Yeah?" "another one?" "well yeah this one hasn't killed us" "yet" he heard Pretty Lily mumble as she entered the foyer. "What is it this time?" she narrowed her chocolate eyes at the box "it's a Sasori" "a what?" Lily asked confused "Sasori…Sa-so-ri" the Deidara paled "Danna?" he asked the box tentatively.

Gabby began cutting the tape and Lily flinched "last time you nearly blew us up…be careful" she warned and perched herself on the counter. The Deidara watched curiously as the box was removed "check it" Pretty Lily commanded. Gabby examined the box "it's fine" she chirped and Pretty Lily looked dubious. "Hold on" Pretty Lily jumped off the counter and left the room, the Deidara was torn between wanting to follow her and wanting to watch his Danna being unboxed.

"You can open it" Pretty Lily's voice sounded from the other room and Gabby opened the box. Sure enough, Sasori no Danna blinked his eyes and yawned. Stepping out of the box he examined his surroundings when he saw the Deidara he blinked "hello brat" he smiled "good to see you again" he hugged the Deidara and Gabby squealed "it's yaoi" she said dreamily.

"Sasori no Danna…what are you doing here yeah?" the Deidara asked the Sasori. The Sasori looked around "looks like I was shipped here" he glanced at the dream struck Gabby "we're not getting answers out of this one" the Sasori said. The Deidara shook his head "she's pretty annoying yeah…there's another one and she's not annoying. She's really pretty and agrees art is fleeting, but she also said she could see how art can be eternal but I don't yeah". The Sasori looked interested "where is she?" he asked "she's in her den…she rarely ever comes out and once you actually meet Irritating Gabby you'll understand yeah"

The Sasori nodded and he followed the Deidara down the hall. They stood knocking for quite awhile when a slender form appeared at the end of the hallway "can I help you?" a voice asked "that's Pretty Lily, she's the one I was telling you about yeah" he whispered to Sasori. "We were looking for you yeah" the Deidara said and Pretty Lily stepped closer "what on earth would you want me for?" she asked bemused. "You're right…she is pretty" the Sasori told the Deidara who nodded "he's confused yeah and Gabby said 'its yaoi' and is now stuck in the other room looking like an idiot yeah" the Deidara explained. Confusion crossed Pretty Lily's face "yaoi?" she asked them. Both shrugged neither knew what 'yaoi' meant.

Pretty Lily sighed "ok well as for where you are you're at my house. I live with Gabby and apparently she ordered you units online…they're a new craze apparently and now you're here" Pretty Lily sighed "is that all?" the Deidara was about to nod when the Sasori stepped in smoothly "don't you need to get the other one?" Pretty Lily sighed "you have a point" she fell in step with the Sasori "I hear you view art as fleeting" the Sasori said to her and Lily nodded "although I can see how it could be considered eternal…true art is definitely transient but that's only the tangible body, it leaves an impression on the mind and memory of the person who views it and if multiple people view it through multiple generations it lives on in different people." Lily finished.

The Sasori was impressed "interesting observation but how is the tangible body transient?" Lily looked at him sideways "everything is transient…people, animals, plants and even art. Nothing stays in this world long. It's like…an explosion yeah that's it. Explosions are beautiful but you only view the beauty momentarily because as soon as it's there it's gone" the Sasori looked back at the Deidara "you sound like someone else I know" he told Lily as they reached the kitchen. Gabby was still stuck in a dream-like state mumbling 'yaoi'. Pretty Lily mumbled something about boiling oil but filled a bucket with water and drenched Gabby.

It took a moment for it to register but eventually Gabby spluttered "what was that for?" she asked. "You were standing there acting like an idiot" Pretty Lily explained surprising both the Sasori and the Deidara at how blunt she was "I had to snap you out of it and what the hell is a yaoi?" she asked puzzled.


	3. Midnight Mishaps and Kitchen Chaos

Midnight Mishaps and Kitchen Chaos

Lily retired to her den and ran her hands through her hair dislodging dried clay and paint chips. She sighed _suppose I should take a shower _she thought _it's so difficult with all these guys running around…what on earth Gabby is thinking is beyond me _Lily got up and peeked around the hallway _looks peaceful enough _she crossed the hall to the bathroom and locked the door. Half an hour later, she was out of the shower _crap I forgot clothes and a towel. _She sighed _just going to have to wing it. _

Lily studied the hallway making sure no one was around when she ran full tilt towards her den which led to her room. She tried the handle but it was locked. Lily paled and tried her room door to no avail. She sighed in annoyance and decided she'd wake Gabby up and borrow clothes from her until she could pick the lock _why does her room have to be on the other side?_ She kicked her door in annoyance forgetting there WERE guys in the house now. She ran towards Gabby's room and didn't notice a door swing open.

"Ooof" she gasped colliding with someone. The impact sent her to the ground and the person she had collided with under her. Embarrassment flooded her as she realized she was completely naked, soaking wet and straddling none other than the Deidara-thing. She scrambled up and pressed herself against the wall covering her body "oh shit I'm so sorry" the Deidara stared at her open-mouthed "I took a shower but realized I forgot both clothes and a towel and when I tried to go back to my room I realized it was locked and oh god" she shut her eyes wishing the floor would swallow her up.

The Deidara had heard a thump from down the hall and went to investigate. What he didn't expect was to be tackled by a very naked, very wet Pretty Lily. He gaped at her _she looks even better naked _he thought trying not to stare and failing. She looked petrified and mortified and kept apologizing. Her entire body was bright red with embarrassment and he knew he had to do something but what? He realized she had used her hands to cover herself and realized what to do.

She felt something go over her head. Opening her eyes she realized the Deidara had given her his shirt. She blushed even redder "th-thanks" she shivered "I am so sorry" she said again. She knew she'd never live this one down "no big deal yeah" he said "where were you going anyway yeah?" he asked. Lily was bright red "Gabby's room to borrow clothes but it's all the way on the other end" she knew this had been a bad idea. The Deidara thing nodded in understanding "I have a key yeah" he said holding it up "it might work and if it doesn't I can pick the lock yeah"

Lily flushed even redder and she knew she must be a mess but nodded and let the Deidara lead her back down the hall. They tried the key first and it fit but didn't turn. The Deidara managed to open the door and Lily, being incredibly grateful, gave him a hug then realized she was wearing only a shirt and colored again before disappearing in her room with a hasty 'night'. Before she left the Deidara smirked naughtily "you look good naked yeah" he said and turned to go back to his room when a soggy wad smacked him in the back of the head "don't ever mention this again" Lily said from her room. The Deidara agreed…his shirt smelled like strawberry shampoo.

The next morning Pretty Lily actually emerged from her den looking incredibly sleepy-and in the Deidara's mind incredibly hot-still in her pajamas…if you could call a black tank-top and short fuzzy tweety bird shorts pajamas. The Deidara still had the image from the night before permanently imprinted in his memory and he wasn't too unhappy about it. Pretty Lily studiously avoided the blonde unit and navigated her way through the kitchen. Gabby noticed the tension "hey did something happen between you and Deidara" she asked as her when Gabby cornered her in the pantry. Lily turned red "I don't wanna talk about it" she mumbled grabbing the toast off the shelf.

Gabby shut the pantry door "did you sleep with him?" she asked amazed "no!" Lily all but shouted, lowering her voice she continued "nothing like that" Lily took a deep breath "last night after my shower I realized I was locked out of my room AND den without clothes or a towel so I decided to try and go to your room but you're on the other end of the freaking house and I ran into none other than that Deidara-thing…LITERALLY and to make matters worse, I was completely naked and dripping wet. Satisfied?" Gabby was shell-shocked "damn" she muttered "I need to run around naked more often" Lily snorted and the pantry was opened by a very surprised looking Sasori unit. "What?" Lily asked "never seen two girls talking?" she grabbed the toast and sauntered past.

She disappeared back to her den but emerged moments later to the smoke detector going off. She ran to the kitchen and began coughing "what the hell?" she asked. The Deidara and the Sasori had both run outside and Gabby was standing under the faucet holding a…flaming frying pan. Lily's eyes widened at the mass chaos "what did you do?" she demanded getting the fire extinguisher "I tried cooking eggs" "and you lit the frying pan on fire? How is that even possible!" Lily shouted over the smoke detector. Thanks to Lily's quick thinking in opening all doors and windows and attacking it with the fire extinguisher the fire was out soon and the smoke detectors shut off.

Their neighbor leaned out his window "hey Lils" the 20-something surfer asked "everything alright?" Lily laughed "yeah everything's fine…Gabby just tried to cook again" the look on the surfer's face was comical "what did she do?" "she lit the frying pan on fire" "how is that even possible?" "beats me" "so you sure everything's alright?" "everything's fine, thanks Ethan!" Lily left the window. "Who was that yeah?" the Deidara asked nonchalantly "he's our neighbor…Ethan. He helps out around here a lot" she blushed "this isn't the first time this has happened…it's more like the fourth" the Deidara's eyes widened. "I was just trying to make eggs" Gabby whined. Lily went to the kitchen "Gabs, we agreed after the fire department showed up the last time that I would do all the cooking remember?" Gabby sniffled and nodded "but I had to try" Lily laughed and hugged her friend "you had to try the last three times too…remind me to sign you up for a cooking class. Now do you still want eggs?" the distraught girl nodded and moments later the smell of eggs wafted through the house covering the smell of smoke and burnt eggs.


	4. Art Disaster

Art Disaster

Lily sighed, back in her cool, well-lit, clay-scented den she was relaxed and at ease. _Finally, I get to finish _she smiled. Gabby had dragged the Sasori somewhere or another and the Deidara was in his room doing who knows what. Her phone lit up "hello?" "hi, Lillian Rose?" Lily gritted her teeth at her given name "just Lily please" she said pleasantly "yes, Lily, this is the Artists Guild…we hear you're a very talented young lady and we would like to show your work at our gallery?" "Oh?" Lily was intrigued "yes. We hear that your particular…talents would show well in our gallery" "may I see your gallery before making any decision?" "we would expect nothing less of a true artist if you'd like you can come by now" Lily glanced at her clock "I could spare awhile" the man read off the address and Lily thanked him.

Glancing in the mirror she realized she needed something more…elegant. She rummaged through her closet and pulled out a low-cut, knee-length black dress with multi-colored polygons on it. She threw on a tan trench coat and decided to wear her hair down so as not to overdo it. She was leaving her room when she ran into the Deidara.

She tilted her head to the side "um hi" she said still embarrassed about the shower incident "are you going somewhere yeah?" Lily nodded and looked at him thoughtfully "you're an artist, why don't you come with me?" the Deidara looked at her "where yeah?" "Artists Guild…they gave me a call and want to show some of my work but I want to be sure it's not sketchy before saying yes" "I get that yeah…sure I'll go yeah"

She was surprised at the way he looked when not sporting his red and black cloak or typical all-black fashion. He was wearing a casual tan suit with the jacket off-she guessed Gabby had found it for him-and she had to admit he didn't look bad. They were at the entrance to a rather large, black building "this looks ominous" she shivered and instinctively scooted closer to the Deidara.

"Ok, when were in here you're name is Darren ok? You're a good friend of mine from…New York who's also an artist. Don't leave my side in case someone questions you about your history" 'Darren' nodded "good lets go". The stepped inside the building and Lily was immediately glad they had decided to dress nicer. 'ARTISTS GUILD EXPO FLOOR 15' read a huge sign.

They entered the elevator and Lily hit button 15. The elevator started to move and the Deidara paled "it's not going to drop us yeah?" Lily looked amused "no elevators are safe…just don't ever watch the movie Devil…you'll be scarred for life" "I don't like small spaces yeah" he said beginning to breathe heavily. Lily unconsciously put her hand on his arm in a gesture of comfort "we're almost there" she said rubbing his arm. The elevator dinged and he bolted off "claustrophobic?" Lily asked him. He nodded and caught his breath. Once he felt okay to walk they read the wall plaque "Art Expo Room 1504, come on" she grabbed his wrist and tugged him down the hall.

When they reached room 1504 Lily smoothed her dress and fixed the Deidara's pocket "ready to go Darren?" she asked as the two entered the room.

When they entered the room, horrified looks crossed both their faces…there were pictures of naked people! She and the Deidara exchanged an appalled glance. "You must be Lillian Rose" a very short balding middle aged man said coming over and kissing her hand. Lily inwardly cringed at both the use of her full name and the man himself "just Lily please" she said trying to keep her voice from betraying her revulsion "this is my friend Darren, he's an artist as well" the Deidara stepped forward and shook his hand "Darren, nice to meet you yeah" he said and stood by Lily.

"As you can see from our exquisite-Lily and the Deidara exchanged disbelieving looks-artwork that our artists are only the top of the line which is why, when your name came about with such high appraisals Lillian Rose, we just had to ask if you would consider showing your work here" he turned to the Deidara "now, Darren I haven't heard much about your work but if you are a friend of Lillian Rose then your work must be superb. Where are you from?" the Deidara flustered and looked at Lily who nodded "New York…I'm from New York yeah" he smiled.

"Oho! New York eh?" he squinted at the Deidara as if sizing him up "that does quite explain a lot…some of the best artists are from New York…which part?" Lily quickly mouthed SoHo. "SoHo yeah" he said to the man who's eyes lit up "ah the creative district I can definitely see you as being promising what medium do you deal with?" the Deidara knew how to answer that one "I work mostly with clay yeah. Sketching and painting isn't my skill but when it comes to sculptures look no further yeah"

"Wonderful!" the man was sweating with excitement "allow me to give you the grand tour there are four rooms in total" he said and bowed at Lily coming a little too close to a certain area that caused Lily to really wish he was taller. She felt incredibly uncomfortable and was increasingly grateful she had asked the Deidara to tag along. "This is our sketches, charcoals, oils and pastels room" he gestured to the first room which had sketches of not only naked people but people engaging in questionable activities.

"The next room is our sculpture room" the man said excitedly "this is where we'd feature most of your art" Lily quickly paled at the sculptures of all shapes and sizes…doing just as questionable things but in more intricate detail. She quickly gagged at a life-sized sculpture of three overly obese individuals engaging in doggy style. Again, she instinctively stood closer to the Deidara who was looking just as horrified.

"This next room is our photography room" Lily couldn't stifle her gasp of shock…Lily swore the photography room was the worst of them all. It wasn't any cleaner than the other rooms but instead of sculptures or paintings it featured photographs…of live people. She winced at the sight of a homosexual bondage photo and subconsciously slipped her hand into the Deidara's still grateful to have him with her. "Our next room is our pride and joy" the little man sweated, oops, _said _"this room is the crowning glory of the whole institution!" he swung the door open and pushed the pair inside "our live models room!"

Lily whimpered quietly in horror. She'd thought the photography room was bad but this one was worse…instead of PHOTOGRAPHS of live people it featured bona fide live people engaged and frozen in the same activities as the other three rooms. The Deidara squeezed her hand comfortingly. "That concludes our tour…feel free to look around as long as you like and we also have refreshments in the first room" he beamed and left them. As soon as he left Pretty Lily began trembling "I don't like it here" she said as someone brushed a little too close to her. "You and me both yeah" the Deidara glared around the room "this isn't art yeah…I don't know what it is but it is most definitely not art yeah" Pretty Lily whimpered in horror again as someone grabbed her butt. She jumped forward and the Deidara caught her "let's get out of here yeah?" he asked her wrapping his arm around her shoulders protectively.

"I knew the building was a bad sign" Lily sighed as they made their way back through the museum of horror. The Deidara's arm remained around her warning off any…voyeurs…who thought they could try something. They saw the refreshments the guy had mentioned and wondered how anyone could eat ANYTHING after being exposed to the horrifying and wrongly named 'art gallery'. When they reached home, Gabby and the Sasori waved but the couple was oddly subdued and bid everyone good night before retreating to their rooms leaving a very confused Gabby and even more confused Sasori unit.


	5. Sasori Wonders: Foolishness of Youth

The Foolishness of Youth

The Deidara lay awake unable to get those images out of his head…he had enjoyed seeing Pretty Lily naked but that horror-show today went way out of bounds. He wondered how Pretty Lily was doing. He knew she had taken 5 showers in total and he was pretty sure she was on her sixth. He shuddered at the memory of the gallery_ although_ he mused _something good did come from it. _His mind flashed through the little movements of Pretty Lily, moving closer at the entrance, the rubbing of his arm to comfort him in the elevator, fixing his pocket, dragging him down the hall by his wrist, standing so close their arms were touching in the sculpture room, the nervous hand holding in the photography room-almost as though she was making sure he was still there, jumping towards him after some creep grabbed her butt and leaving the building with his arm around her shoulders. He knew it was all subconscious movements on her part but he couldn't help thinking about them.

He heard the soft creak of the floor. The Deidara cracked his door open and looked out to see Pretty Lily slipping out to the deck. _So she can't sleep either _he mused _maybe I could join her. _He went onto the deck to see Pretty Lily curled up on the hammock watching the stars. He softly padded over and sat next to her. She jumped but breathed a sigh of relief when she saw who it was. "Couldn't sleep either?" she asked quietly. The Deidara shook his head "I can't get those horrible images from my mind yeah" he said just as quietly. Pretty Lily nodded "I know what you mean" she said "it's like every time I close my eyes" she shivered.

The Deidara nodded "yeah" he agreed "it was pretty bad yeah" Pretty Lily nodded and looked at the sky again. "I like stars" she said softly and the Deidara agreed "they're real art yeah not like that…monstrosity we saw today yeah" "yeah" Lily agreed "I'm sorry for dragging you to that but I'm also incredibly grateful you came" the Deidara smiled "it was pretty bad for you wasn't it yeah?" Pretty Lily nodded "I don't even want to know what would've happened if I'd been alone" she shivered again. "It's kinda chilly out yeah?" the Deidara asked.

Lily looked around "I never really noticed but then again you don't have shirt on which might explain why" she yawned and giggled "it's funny…I'm so tired and yet so scared to sleep. I don't want those images in my mind" the Deidara nodded and yawned as well "come here yeah" he told here. Pretty Lily cautiously made her way to him "hmm?" he wrapped his arms around her and held her "now try to go to sleep yeah" he told her. She widened her eyes in surprise but felt sleepy at the sudden warmth. Her eyes slowly drifted closed as she listened to the sound of his heartbeat…her last thought was _how can units that came in boxes have heartbeats?_

The Sasori never needed sleep so he just sat in his room working on his puppets. Daylight streamed through his closed windows and he stretched, his joints needing oil. He liked this time of day no one was awake but him and it was incredibly peaceful. He left his room and saw the door to the balcony wide open. Puzzled, he crossed over it and looked out.

Shock flooded through him at the sight that greeted his eyes: the brat was lying on the hammock in nothing but his pants, blonde hair in disarray with his arms around Lily legs entwined, her head resting on his chest and clad in only a blue tank top-the Sasori couldn't figure out what purpose tank tops served…they weren't very practical-and black and blue fluffy shorts that barely covered her upper thighs. Both were fast asleep and the Sasori shook his head wondering how they ended up out here together.

He figured he'd better wake them up before Irritating Gabby as she was known by the units found them. She'd no doubt begin squealing again and the Sasori hated squealing. He stood over the hammock watching the pair sleep and wondered what it would be like to sleep like that with someone…namely Lily. He sighed and tapped the Deidara on the shoulder the Deidara shifted causing Lily to squeak in her sleep, unhappy about being moved. The Sasori tried again, this time he shook the Deidara who sleepily blinked his eyes "whaaa?" he asked. Lily stirred as he sat up.

"What's up?" she asked sleepily and two pairs of sleepy eyes turned to the Sasori. Lily was the first one to realize what it must've looked like. She paled, not long after she came to the realization the Deidara did too. Both looked at each other in embarrassment and at the Sasori in horror "I can explain" the Deidara attempted to climb out of the hammock but only succeeded in sending a very irate Lily directly into his lap. Finally they extracted themselves and the Sasori watched, amused as they tried to explain.

"Well neither of us could sleep you see" Lily began "so first I ended up out here then he did and we ended up looking at stars and we fell asleep" the Deidara was nodding vigorously "that's what happened yeah nothing more yeah" Lily nodded her head in agreement "nothing at all" the Sasori looked unconvinced "why were you guys so quiet last night?" he questioned. The pair turned bright red "well you see Danna" the Deidara began trying to formulate a story "I got a call from an art institute" Lily confessed "wanting to feature me in their gallery so I decided to check it out and since he's and artist too I asked if he wanted to come" "when we got there it wasn't art Danna not at all yeah" the Sasori looked confused "what was it then?" Lily and the Deidara looked at each other "I don't exactly know yeah" Lily bit her lip "it was full of naked people and each 'room' was worse than the next. There were pictures and paintings and sculptures…" "and live models yeah" the Deidara shuddered in disgust.

The Sasori looked amused "so how does that lead to me finding you in the hammock together?" "Geez Danna you make it sound so dirty yeah" the Deidara mumbled "we were just sleeping yeah" Sasori snorted, not an easy feat for a puppet "ok so how does that lead to you SLEEPING in the hammock?" the Sasori said sarcastically. Lily piped up "well it's hard to sleep after you see something like that…neither of us could get the images out of our heads so we went stargazing and fell asleep" the Sasori smirked "alright just be careful about letting it happen again" he said "we don't want Gabby squealing our ears off" Lily snorted "Gabby will squeal no matter what happens" she mumbled and both her and the Deidara left to their rooms leaving the Sasori to shake his head and mutter something about the foolishness of youth.


	6. Friends Talk: Socks and Shocks

Friends Talk: Socks and Shocks

Gabby groaned and rummaged through the clothing in the laundry room. Lily was walking past the door when dirty Sailor Moon underwear hit her head "eww!" she cried tossing it back in "what the hell are you doing flinging underwear about?" she grouched at her friend. "I can't find them!" she wailed "can't find what?" Lily said irritably "my lucky socks!" tears welled in Gabby's eyes. Lily's gaze could cut ice "socks" she said in an icy voice "you're flinging underwear around and crying about _socks?_" she shut her eyes and sighed "try checking your drawers "I did!" she wailed. Lily gritted her teeth "in the washer" 5 minutes later "nope" "dryer" "nope" Lily groaned "did you leave them somewhere?"

Gabby poked her head out a sock sitting on the top of her head "no I know I didn't" she sniffled. Lily sighed "don't cry we'll find them…what about this one?" she gently took the sock off Gabby's head. Gabby shook her head "not it". Lily narrowed her eyes "I'll check in my laundry basket then" she shook her head at her friend when she came face to face with the Deidara.

Both parties were still flustered over the whole hammock incident and this just caused more awkwardness. Lily apologized and rushed to her den. Gabby looked confused "what was that about Dei-kun?" she asked. He shrugged, face red and went the other way. Gabby puzzled over this confrontation the rest of the day considering she saw the Deidara once and Lily not at all

She tapped lightly on Lily's door "hey Lils can I come in?" she heard a sigh "fine" moments later the door was opened by a very red-eyed, sleepy looking Lily. She sat down on the workbench and watched her friend with wide hazel eyes. "Lils, did something happen?" she asked. Lily shook her head "I don't want to talk about it" she said. "It involves Deidara right?" Gabby wasn't as much of a ditz as she put on, she sensed her friend's unhappiness and confusion and knew it was related to the blonde somehow because at the mention of his name Lily tensed.

"I don't want to talk about it" she said again continuing her sculpture. Gabby sighed "Lily, we've known each other for years and you've never kept anything from me just as I never kept anything from you…why all this secrecy all of a sudden?" "I don't know okay?" Lily burst out "I don't know" "don't know what?" Gabby asked gently. "Anything" Lily said "I don't know anything right now…I'm a confused ball of…of…" Lily struggled for a word and Gabby was shocked, Lily, the walking dictionary couldn't find a word "I'm a confused ball of emotions" she finally said. Gabby's eyes softened "you like him" it was more of a statement then a question. Lily looked at her hopelessly "no…yes…oh I don't know…I do but I don't…he's not even human" she despaired.

Gabby went over and hugged her friend "I know what you're feeling" she said into her hair "it'll help if you talk to him" Lily pulled back violently "no" she said standing up "no I will not talk to him, if I do I'll end up an even bigger ball" she crossed to the door that went to her room. Gabby was the only one who had ever been in there. She followed her friend and sat cross-legged on the bed watching her. Lily ran a brush through her hair and then she sat down at the table and began putting MAKE-UP on. Gabby was shocked "umm Lils, what on earth are you doing?" Lily purred in amusement "putting on make-up what does it look like?" Gabby gaped "but you never wear make-up" "on special occasions I do" "why is this a special occasion?" Lily's laugh was high and unnatural "because I have a date" she said trying to mask her nervousness with cheer.

Gabby sat bolt upright "a date?" she demanded "who with?" Lily giggled "Ethan. You know, next-door Ethan? The Ethan who has been trying to score a date with me since we moved in" Gabby's mouth dropped open "why Ethan? We were just discussing…" Lily giggled again "I know what we were discussing and this is my solution…" she whispered to Gabby "I'm going to figure out my feelings…by seeing whether I feel the same way around other men as I do around him" Gabby nodded with an open-mouth "oh I get it" she smiled and whispered "it's also to make him jealous isn't it" Lily blushed "you know me too well Gabs I couldn't hide anything from you"

Gabby bounced off the bed and over to the closet "I'm gonna pick you out something to wear and do your hair…do you know where Ethan's taking you?" Lily shook her head "he said to dress formally and be prepared to dance so I'm not sure" Gabby pulled out a solid black dress with crisscrossed ribbon on the open back and red beads hanging from them and the skirt "you've worn this, what once?" Lily thought "yeah to Grandma Edie's funeral" "and you got lots of 'consolations'" Gabby giggled "you're shameless" "you're sexy now put this on so I can do your hair"

The Deidara hadn't planned on eavesdropping but when he heard Gabby's voice shout out "a date? Who with?" he was curious and that's where we find our favorite Akatsuki unit; listening outside Lily's room. He heard the whole conversation down to the part about 'consolations' and once Gabby said "you're sexy now put this on so I can do your hair" he slumped down next to the door. _She has a DATE? _he thought miserably _who's Ethan? Hey he was the guy from the eggs incident. _Deidara remembered the long dark-haired young man leaning out his window. The Deidara gritted his teeth.

He heard footsteps towards the door and decided to walk down the hall. He caught sight of Pretty Lily and Gabby leaving her room and coming towards him. When the Deidara saw Lily his mouth dropped open and his eyes grew wide Pretty Lily was no longer just pretty she was drop dead gorgeous; she was wearing a short black dress with little red beads hanging from the skirt, her hair was pulled up into an elegant yet messy bun and she had on make-up. The Deidara didn't know what hit him. Lily saw him and blushed but nervously smiled at him. His heart raced at that smile and he knew he was going to regret it if she got away, but he seemed rooted to the spot. All he could do was stare at her.

She waved bye and the door shut behind her. Gabby crossed to him and smiled evilly "wanna help me with a little recon?" she giggled.


	7. Recon: You Did What With Who?

Recon: You Did What With Who?

Lily walked to Ethan's house. Sure enough, he was waiting on the steps in a tuxedo trying to look cool. His cool faltered as he saw Lily walking towards him, he couldn't take his eyes off her! "You look…amazing" he said kissing her warmly on the cheek "thanks you do too" "shall we go?" he gestured to a black Mustang. Lily giggled "seriously? Where on earth are we going?" Ethan smiled and opened the door "well with you all dolled up like that I can't disappoint yeah?" her heart beat faster at the familiar 'yeah' and she thought of a certain blonde.

The Deidara and Gabby decided to take a taxi so as not to arouse suspicion. Gabby jumped in and shouted "driver please follow that car" she pointed to the Mustang and the driver obliged. They followed the Mustang through the streets and it stopped outside a very expensive restaurant. "Ok they're going in" Gabby used her binoculars to zoom in on the couple "I wish I could hear what they're…" Gabby smiled "genius" she hissed and went into the restaurant. The Deidara watched her with the binoculars _what on earth was this crazy girl going to do? _Gabby cam running back with an evil grin "I paid him to put a listening device on the table" she giggled "it transmits to my phone". The driver watched all of this interestedly "why did you do that?" he asked "are you guys like stalkers?" he asked warily. Gabby giggled "no, she's my best friend and" she pointed at the Deidara "their relationship is confusing"

The driver nodded "I get it something like that happened to my sister once" "oh?" Gabby asked interestedly the driver was all too happy to tell the story of how his sister had a best friend who was secretly in love with her and how his sister didn't know until the best friend saved her. Gabby listened with interest until her phone buzzed "it's in place" she hissed flipping the phone open and putting it on speaker. The three leaned in to listen "…so pretty" Lily's voice came through the phone. Gabby saw him shrug through the binoculars "yeah, my parents own the place so it's not a big deal" Lily laughed "you're incredibly gorgeous when you laugh, you know that?" the Deidara's hands tightened on the handlebar as Lily laughed again "no I did not know that, thank you" the conversation carried on mostly about their lives and hobbies. The Deidara was relieved to find they had very little in common.

Lily laughed at something and there was static. "What happened?" the Deidara demanded, Gabby's eyes widened "I don't know" "what's this?" Lily's voice came through to the phone and the trio froze "let me see" there was a shuffling sound "looks like a…microphone" he said confused "why would there be a microphone under our table?" "I don't know" Ethan said puzzled. Suddenly static blared through the phone and Lily laughed "why'd you blow on it?" she asked. He laughed "because I could…just like I can do this" Gabby rapidly held the binoculars up but the lens was fuzzy and by the time Gabby could see they weren't doing anything. They heard her voice issue through the phone "and what made you think you could do that?" she asked amused "because you're gorgeous, you're my date and I'm feeling bold" she laughed and remembered the mike "what do you wanna do with it?" she asked. He smirked "let's have a little fun with it" he smiled and got up.

He returned moments later and the trio couldn't hear anything. Gabby shook her phone "it's still working, what did he do?" suddenly they heard the worst sound on the face of the planet; they heard a fuzzy sound like someone was blowing raspberries followed by a squishing noise and the sound of a lot of something hitting water. They heard a sigh and a grunt and then the sounds were repeated. Thoroughly puzzled they listened…and then they heard the sound of the toilet flush. The trio gagged and Gabby snapped her phone shut "I am scarred for life" the blonde girl said "looks like this recon mission was a failure" she said sadly

"Can you take us home please?" she asked the driver who nodded. He dropped them off and when Gabby turned to pay him he just chuckled "you two have given me the most amusement I've had as a driver you get to go for free and if you ever need a cab" he handed them his card "call and ask for Gus, I'll get to ya as soon as I can and if not I'll send a friend" he tipped his cap "g'night" and he drove off. Gabby sighed "sorry Dei-kun" she said and he winced at the nickname "I'll get details when she gets back" the Deidara just nodded dejectedly and went to his room. Gabby made beeline for Lily's room and was waiting there when she got back.

"I had a lot of fun Ethan" she smiled at him "I'm glad you told me what you did and I'm pretty sure if that's the way you are, your parents won't mind…if they really do love you as parents should they won't care." Ethan grinned hugely "thank you for listening…it's really good to have a friend" Lily smiled "no thank YOU for helping me out" she smiled "hopefully it worked" she glanced wistfully at the bedrooms. Ethan hugged her "seriously Lil, no man could resist you especially not dressed like that" she laughed at Ethan appreciatively "and no man could resist you with your devilish charms" Ethan smirked "you'll be the straight angel to my gay devil?" "always" she kissed him hoping that the Deidara would see. "I'm not surprised they pulled the microphone thing but I do think what you did was hilarious" she smirked as Ethan took a bow "what can I say angel? The devil comes out more often than not" Lily laughed

"In the end I hope it works out for both of us" she glanced at the bedroom again "see ya later E, and take my advice; tell your parents tomorrow and go for that coworker, if you know he's gay too" Ethan nodded "same goes for you…it doesn't matter, you love him so go for it…hopefully my performance on the 'date' tonight was enough to tip the scales" Lily giggled "you really are a wonderful actor…not to mention a good kisser despite the lack of attraction but what can I say? We both love different men" she opened the door "good night and again, thank you for the wonderful time"

She walked to her room knowing full well Gabby would be sitting there all ears, ready to hear every last not-so-juicy details that Lily was fully ready to fill with her own specially spun juice.

Lily opened the door to her room and sure enough, Gabby was sitting there waiting for her "so what happened?" Lily resisted the urge to tell her she should know after all she heard the whole thing but didn't want to blow her cover too early in the game "I kissed him" Gabby gasped "you did what?" "I kissed him, y'know, lip to lip full on contact with tongue?" Gabby gaped "you actually kissed him?" "yeah twice, so what?" "so what!" Gabby was livid and Lily was rather enjoying herself "you kissed Ethan on the lips with tongue on the first date! What happened to Deidara?" Lily shrugged "what about him?" Gabby stared at her in disbelief "he's crazy for you!" Lily narrowed her eyes "you wouldn't know it, Ethan at least made a move and I've got to say, I'm impressed" Lily wasn't sure whether she was laying it on too thick or not.

Gabby sighed in annoyance "he really does like you y'know…he just doesn't know how to go about expressing it" Lily sighed "anyways…some freak put a microphone under our table I mean how perverted is that?" she could tell by the shade of red Gabby was becoming that she was definitely behind the whole thing "y-yeah…pretty perverted" Lily laughed "so when we found it Ethan stuck it under a toilet in the bathroom" she giggled like a naughty child. Gabby forced out a laugh "Ethan's funny isn't he" Gabby said and Lily nodded "you don't even know" she smirked "other than that it was fun although I did feel like we were being watched but I suppose I was just being paranoid" Gabby nodded hastily "probably" she said and giggled "well I've gotta go…I have to pee" Lily smirked "have fun" and Gabby made a beeline for her room.


	8. Heartbreak Is A Bang

Heartbreak is A Bang

Lily woke the next morning and wondered why it was so silent. Normally Gabby was whining or the Deidara was making explosions. Lily tiptoed out into the hallway; sure enough no one was there. She pulled back in her room puzzled. She decided to explore. Everyone's rooms were empty.

Lily puzzled had everyone disappeared but her? Was she the last human on earth? She was so deep in her imagination that she didn't hear the door open. She screamed when Gabby hugged her from behind. Gasping for breath Lily turned "don't do that again" she said her heart trying to return to its normal rate "where were you?" Gabby smiled "I got a CD…Counting Crows" Lily raised an eyebrow and examined the container "they're…love songs?" Lily asked perplexed and Gabby nodded enthusiastically.

"Hey was the Deidara with you?" Lily asked her. Gabby shook her head "he was still here when I left…and you should really stop calling him 'the' he is a person you know. Lily raised an eyebrow "he's a unit…from a factory" she narrowed her eyes "so if he's not with you and he's not anywhere here then where is he?"

Meanwhile…_so not fair _he shouted in his head blowing up the trees surrounding him _that jerk gets her all because he can actually say he likes her _he blew up another tree. "Why don't you just tell her?" said a voice. Deidara looked up "Danna" he said in shock "how did you know I was here yeah?" Sasori gestured to the trees that used to surround them "I know you like rivers, he pointed at it and it's a little hard to miss the loud noises" Deidara sighed and dropped to the ground. He buried his head in his hands "I don't know what to do Danna yeah" he despaired "I love her yeah" Sasori sighed and sat down next to him "I knew something like this would happen…especially when you came up with the nickname Pretty Lily" he looked at the distraught blonde "first you can start by not blowing up any more trees. It would not do for the police to show up here and second you should just tell her"

Deidara looked at him blue eyes flooding in confusion "how do I do that Danna? I'm afraid she'll turn me down…especially now with the Ethan guy yeah" he dropped his head and blew up another tree. Sasori sighed "now is not the time to argue brat" he said "I know what I'm talking about…if you don't tell her then you really have lost to Ethan because he was brave enough to tell her. For all you know the date with him went horribly" Deidara shook his head miserably, hair obscuring his face "I know…it went really well. We spied on them yeah" Sasori snorted "you both are brats. You don't spy on a date" Sasori shook his head "and if Lily found out what do you think she'd do?" Deidara sighed "she wouldn't like it yeah" "exactly brat" Deidara looked at him with pain filled eyes "I really do love her Danna but I don't know how to tell her yeah"

Sasori sighed and looked at the sky "just tell her straight out it's not like you need a fancy speech prepared or anything like that…you'd just ruin it with all your 'yeah's' he teased the younger boy "seriously consider it brat" Deidara just shook his head and blew up another tree. After all, heartbreak is a bang.


	9. Accidentally In Love

Accidentally In Love

Gabby was playing her favorite song on repeat "_so_ _I said I'm a snowball burning, burning down into the spring that's coming on this love melting under blue skies belting out sun like shimmering love_" After the 90th time, Lily felt like screaming. She curled up in the hammock with a book but she could still hear the song "_we were once upon a time in loooovvve_" she groaned and buried her head in her book. It took her awhile to realize someone was standing there. She glanced up and saw the Deidara watching her "everything alright?" she asked. He hadn't spoken to her since her 'date' with Ethan.

Speaking of Ethan who had caught sight of the pair and opened his window winked at Lily causing her to blush. He gave her thumbs up and hovered at the window, behind him appeared a well-built young man _that must've been the coworker _Lily silently cheered. She barely heard the Deidara speak until he was finished. She looked at him puzzled until it clicked "well there's my answer yeah" he said slightly angry "you don't even pay attention when I try to tell you how I feel about you yeah even though I worked really hard to work up the nerve yeah" he was about to go inside when Lily jumped up and pressed her lips to his _"come on come on move a little closer, come on come on I wanna hear you whisper" _Counting Crows sang in the background.

He kissed back and she didn't realize he'd backed her up to the balcony wall as the instrumentals started over again _"how much longer will it take to cure this? Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love"_ she entangled her hands in his hair. They broke apart to the cheering coming from Ethan's window. They both looked over to see Ethan get drawn into a kiss by his coworker. Lily gave him a thumbs up "my advice that night did you good" she smirked "too bad we can't go on another 'date' soon…that was funny" Deidara looked at her "wait…what?"

Lily giggled still perched on the edge of the balcony "wait, you didn't know? Ethan's gay" Deidara got a funny look "then why'd he kiss you yeah?" Lily giggled again "to make you jealous" she smirked "oh come on, I've known Gabby since we were six…I've known Ethan was gay for years, he kept up the pretense of wanting to date me to keep his reputation…so he agreed to help me out" Lily giggled "like I said, I've known Gabby forever so I figured she'd follow me and do her little 'recon' thing and when we saw the taxi behind us we knew she had done just that. I also knew she'd bring you with her" Deidara looked at her in amazement "so all of that, the dressing up, the kissing, and the glamour was all just to make me jealous yeah?" Lily bit her lip and nodded "it worked didn't it?" she smiled at him from her perch. He shook his head at her

"Sorry about the toilet thing by the way…that was totally Ethan's idea but hey if you're going to eavesdrop what do you expect?" she smirked "he wanted to tuck it in the urinal but I told him no, see we have an arrangement: I'm the straight angel to his gay devil and I always have been" she studied his face "although I don't mind playing the devil" she grinned wickedly as she kissed him again.

The Sasori and Gabby were leaning against the wall. Gabby was furious and the Sasori was amused "she…she…she lied!" Gabby was in shock "she knew all along…she…she…that bitch" Gabby spluttered. The Sasori laughed quietly "you talk too much" he said and lightly kissed her on the lips causing her to squeak. The Sasori and Gabby watched the two on the balcony "finally" Gabby muttered "the tension was getting annoying"

Outside Lily wondered; what had gotten her to this state? She'd never meant to fall in love especially not with some pyromaniac artist who wasn't even technically human but the heart played strange games…and Lily swore it had a mind of its own but as she entwined fingers and gazed into the blue eyes of the person she swore she'd never fall in love with she realized, that sometimes…her heart was a whole lot smarter than her head.

_Accidentally in love, accidentally, I'm in love, I'm in love, I'm in love, I'm in love, I'm in love, I'm in love, accidentally, I'm in love, I'm in love, I'm in love, I'm in love, I'm in love, I'm in love, come on, come on spin a little tighter, come on come on the world's a little brighter accidentally in love…I'm in love…_


End file.
